


𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐬𝐨 𝐬𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 (𝐨.𝐬𝐭)

by ethaeriyeol



Series: A December to Remember [22]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Best Friends, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fluff, Friendship, Homesickness, Other, Roommates, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethaeriyeol/pseuds/ethaeriyeol
Summary: - a gift of pajama party; Shotaro's roommate, Sungchan, plans a little party for his roommate.
Relationships: Jung Sungchan & Osaki Shotaro
Series: A December to Remember [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052915
Kudos: 16





	𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐬𝐨 𝐬𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 (𝐨.𝐬𝐭)

The boys have been practicing since early this morning, perfecting a dance routine for the upcoming year-end concert festivals that they are going to attend. The freezing weather outside the building does not bother them as they all sweat so much, working their ass off since it is already past 9 PM. The choreographer ended the practice and wished them all a happy holiday before he leaves. The boys are given a three-day break to rest and be able to go back home to celebrate the holidays with their family and loved ones.

“Have a good trip for those who will go back home. Remember to stay safe and be healthy so we could perform well in the coming days,” Taeyong delivers his message before dismissing his members. Some of them already went home later that night, while the rest goes back to their dorms and prepares to leave tomorrow. Sungchan, gathers some of his hyungs to have a little talk.

“Hyung, we’ll still do it tomorrow right?” Sungchan asks his hyung, Mark.

“Yeah sure, I’ll ask Renjun to come with me at the grocery while you stick with Shotaro all day,” he replies while looking for Renjun in the crowded practice room.

“Just make sure that Shotaro doesn’t leave your sight, keep us updated tomorrow alright?” Hendery tells Sungchan as he attentively listens to their commands.

The next day came and Sungchan makes sure to wake up earlier than Shotaro. Preparing a little breakfast for his hyung.

“Good morning, hyung,” Sungchan greets Shotaro as he comes out of his room and instantly makes his way to the dining table. Sungchan prepared some fried eggs and rice, which he asked for help from their Auntie. Surprised by Shotaro’s sudden gestures, he still feels thankful for his dongsaeng and gladly eats the breakfast. Sungchan observes his hyung with glee, admiring his cute hyung as his eyes disappear each time he smiles.

Just like what Hendery instructed, Sungchan messages his hyungs in their secret group chat for every hour of that day. Sneaking the phone between his legs whenever Shotaro is near him, which Shotaro doesn’t seem to notice.

“Aren’t you coming home today?” Shotaro asks Sungchan as they watch his favorite anime series on the couch.

“I’ll come tomorrow, hyung,” quite feeling guilty to reply his hyung, he did not know what to ask back since he knows Shotaro could not go home in Japan and would spend the break in the dorm. “Do you have plans this break hyung? I could join you if you want,” Sungchan asks.

“I don’t have any plans in mind yet, could you recommend me something?” he asks as he stands up from his seat.

“W-wait hyung, where are you going?” Sungchan nervously asks, thought Shotaro will leave the dorm.

“I-I’m just going in the bathroom... is everything alright Sungchan? You seem a bit iffy since this morning,” Shotaro asks, Sungchan could not tell the nervousness in Shotaro’s face because of that pleasant smile.

“Oh, I thought you were leaving, hyung...” letting out an awkward chuckle as he takes out his phone to message his hyungs again.

_Sungchan [7:06 PM] : hyungs, are you almost here?_

_Sungchan [7:06 PM] : Shotaro hyung is starting to suspect me. Come quick_

_Mark Hyung [7:07 PM] : we’re on our way up_

Right after Shotaro comes out of the bathroom, the doorbell rings. Surprised to whom it can be, Shotaro opens the door.

“Hi, Shotaro!! Can we come in?” Hendery, Mark, Yuta, and Renjun greet in unison as Shotaro opens the door for them. Shotaro is left speechless, still mindless about what’s going on, he still welcomes his hyungs with a smile as he gladly greets them back.

“What are you doing here hyungs? Aren’t you going home or something?” Shotaro asks as they all make their way to the living room. Sungchan prepares the living room with few decorations and he has changed his clothes with cute Christmas-themed pajamas. He hands Shotaro and the rest a pair of pajamas as well as they all changed their clothes with them. Gathering in the living room, they sit in a circle on the floor as Yuta starts to tell Shotaro everything.

“Shotaro-san, Sungchan, and the rest of us thought we could spend our first-holiday break with you and the rest who weren’t able to come home,” Yuta starts as he puts an arm on his dongsaeng’s shoulder. “We want you to enjoy your debut with us and your first holiday as an idol, so we planned a little pajama party for everyone,” Yuta adds. Shotaro feels overwhelmed by the gesture his hyungs and dongsaeng organized for him. He could not deny the fact that he feels sad since he cannot go back home to celebrate with his family. But knowing that he has a big and great family in Korea as well, he knows that his holidays will be enjoyable too.

“Wah, thank you, guys. I don’t know what to say but I’m very happy right now,” Shotaro tells them, trying not to get too emotional. His message is seconded with few cheers from the other members, as they start the party.

The night begins with eating Japanese food that Yuta brought, together with some other traditional Christmas cuisine from Korea and China as well. Singing with their hearts out after with the karaoke that Renjun brought, and some video games they played that Hendery brought. The night gets more fun and exciting as Ten, Xiaojun, Yangyang joins them as they brought their pets along with them.

“Who guys want some beer?” Xiaojun yells as they enter the room, which brings the members into another round of cheers. Sungchan is happy to see his hyung feel so happy tonight, he thought it’s the least he could do as his roommate and friend.


End file.
